Who We Are
by The Weaver of Words
Summary: Ariexan finds refuge in Driaxenne's room. The two have a talk on who they are and what made them who they are today. Just a little side snippet I thought up that is going on during the events of New Number XIII


She always felt safe in the quiet calmness of Driaxenne's room. The Immortal always chose to play gentle lulling music that made Ariexan sleepy. The music calmed her nerves and soothed her pain for a little while though. Ariexan was now in Driaxenne's room. The Immortal was sitting at her desk quietly; the sound of pencil scratching across paper and the Immortal's silky voice cooing to her pet hawk, Brazenheart came occasionally.

Ariexan was curled up in a ball, cuddling insecurely with a throw pillow in a chair beside one of the windows in Driaxenne's room. She watched outside. There weren't always clouds swarming angrily in the sky here like there were in TWTNW, but the sky was black, with no stars, just Kingdom Hearts. Tears were steadily flowing from her eyes like mini rivers the fourth hour straight today. She missed him terribly! She just wanted him back!

Driaxenne turned and looked at the tearful Keyblader in her seat. The Nobody met eyes with her. Driaxenne said nothing but returned to her letter to Zyon.

_The poor thing! Why haven't you done anything! If she is the true Savior of all Worlds you need to be her best friend! I keep telling you! Do it before Ariel does! She's going to be a valuable key if you value your wife's life. _

_ Anyways, I look forward to seeing you when I get home._

_ Love, Driaxenne_

She rolled up the paper and tied it to Brazenheart's leg. The hawk hopped up on her shoulder. Driaxenne went to the window and opened a vortex to her home world and let Brazenheart fly away she looked to the Keyblader who watched the bird leave the castle and disappear. Ariexan looked to Driaxenne, a chill going down her spine; it was almost like looking at a mirror reflection

There was always this sadness to her. The Immortal had seen several tragedies. Her brother's death/banishment, and Ariexan felt that the aged woman had seen more than that. She knew pain. Driaxenne walked over to her bed and sat down. The Immortal muttered in a strange language, toying with a single charm on her very crowded charm bracelet. It was a tiny cartoon ghost, like one of those that looked like a man with a bed sheet over his head.

"Who gave that to you?" Ariexan asked. Driaxenne looked at her, those butterscotch eyes glistening with tears

"My brothers, Zyon and Danai." Driaxenne told her, now toying with a heart shaped charm, then an hourglass.

"This one represents my brother John. The ghost represents Zyon, he's the Lord of the Dead. The heart signifies Danai, the Lord of Love," Driaxenne studied the heart sadly, giving a small laugh. "How he hated the title, tried to change it to Lord of Lust. John is Father Time, that's why he has an hourglass. Each charm represents one of my family members. I have a rather large family, as you can see." She stopped speaking to shake her wrist, the lovely melody similar to tiny bells ringing resulted. Driaxenne stopped, studying specific charm. A kitten.

"This one represents me. Mother always called me 'kitten' Zyon put it on there so I wouldn't forget my heritage, where I came from. He made that mistake and he was banished to the Land of the Dead." Driaxenne said, looking to Ariexan.

"He said if you forget what past you're from, you forget who you are." Ariexan was moved by her quote, because her brother was right.

"I can't wait to get this mission done, I like you guys, believe me, but I'm getting home sick. This is my first mission leaving my home world. And I hope I don't get another call to leave for a while." Driaxenne told her.

Driaxenne was having a one sided conversation with Ariexan. The Keyblader proved anti-social and unresponsive, just watching Driaxenne blankly. The Empress heaved a sigh.

"I was a 'brother's girl' I like to call it, it's like 'Daddy's girl' but with Zyon. He spoiled me and showed me with gifts every chance he got. He loved me more than anything else. He still does. Once his child is born that may change. But I'm happy for him." Driaxenne smiled nostalgically

"Are you the only girl in your family?" Ariexan asked. Toying with a dove charm, Driaxenne nodded.

"Yes." Driaxenne told her. The Keyblader snuggled the pillow she held and brought her knees up to her chest. She inhaled shakily and closed her eyes.

"Do you remember where you're from?" Driaxenne asked.

"Barely." Ariexan told her, the Immortal frowned thoughtfully.

"What do you remember?" She asked, memories flashed madly in Ariexan's mind. Mainly just memories about Rodul.

"Luxord's Somebody, some memories of my family, I remember losing my heart." She told Driaxenne. The Immortal looked to her then back at her charm bracelet.

"Hmm, you two must have a strong bond. Friends as Somebodies, lovers as Nobodies. Hearts connected." Driaxenne stated.

"I think you'll see him again, before it's too late." Driaxenne told her, giving the Keyblader a meaningful look. Ariexan gave Driaxenne a disbelieving look.

"How would you know?" Ariexan asked in curiosity.

"Just a gut feeling. Intuition."


End file.
